A Christmas To Remember
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: It's Christmas time and everyone is excited, well everyone except Riven. Now Musa wants to give a Christmas to remember, but that's not as easy as you think. Please R&R!
1. Riven's past

The Winx and the Specialist we're all excited. Christmas was a few weeks away and they were all abuzz about it, especially Stella. On the first day of the moth, Stella started decorating the girl's dorm, turning it into a Christmas wonderland. Garland was hung along the walls and lights were weaved within them. Flora used her nature magic and grew a Christmas tree that was placed in the lobby outside of the girls rooms decorated with some of the most ornate ornaments and topped with a Solarian star. Cute nutcracker soldiers were placed on each side of each of the doors to the girls bedrooms that were adorned with fresh wreaths. Tecna even used her technical magic to create a holographic fireplace and fire fully decorated with stockings, and candles.

"You girls did a great job decorating this place. It looks amazing." Helia said. The other boys were speechless as the gazed at the decorations.

"Thanks, I took care of all the plant decorations, Tecna made the mire place and Stella hung the garland. Bloom provided the decorations and Musa provided the music while we decorated." Flora said curling up into Helia's chest.

"Ohh… I can't want to go shopping. I have so much to buy and so little time." Stella said going through her phone making her shopping list. To Stella, Christmas meant one thing, Shopping. Every Christmas Stella goes shop crazy. The girls still remember how they had to literally drag Stella out of every shop she went into. Stella went so crazy that she actually got band for the Magix mall until after Christmas.

"We all have to go shopping Stella, so don't worry, but can you make us one promise not to go shop crazy this year?" Bloom asked. Everyone burst into laughter at the thought.

"It was one Christmas and I was pressed for time and o you know how many presents I have to buy every year. One for each of you guys and one for mom and one for dad, then there's the present for the guards and palace staff. I also have to buy resents for so many counts, and dukes and other royalty. I mean I have so many people I have to buy gifts for. I had to get all my shopping done in two days last year, but this year I have a whole week to get my shopping done. By next Friday I will have all my shopping done and gifts wrapped because this year we are celebrating Christmas in Solaria." Stella said getting excited. "Every year it snows for three days, Christmas eve, Christmas Day and the day after Christmas. It's amazing. The palace is all decorated and everything, you're going to love it."

"Sounds like fun. I can't wait." Sky said putting his arm around Bloom.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My dad is having the annual Christmas ball and everyone is invited. Girls that means we need to do some serious shopping. The ball is next week at the palace. Everyone needs to bring a nonspecific gift to bring because we put them under the tree in the ballroom. Each guest will get to pick out a present." Stella said handing everyone their invitations.

"Where's Riven?" Stella asked his invitation still in her hand. Everyone looked around the girl's dorm. Riven was there a second ago.

"Here Stella, I know where he is." Musa took the invitation and walked out onto the balcony. Riven stood there looking out at the distance, a gloomy expression about his face.

"Riven, is everything okay?" Musa asked. She walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just need some alone time, that's all." He said taking the invite from her. Musa left him so he could think and went back to the others.

"Hey is Riven okay?" Sky asked as she came back in.

"Yeah. I guess. He said he was but I don't know. I mean we started talking about Christmas and he became so distant. He looked upset. Do you know what that is all about?" Musa asked hoping the boys could shed some light on things.

The boys looked around at each other when they realized that they didn't really know anything about Riven. Riven was a mystery to them. He never went home for vacations; he either spent them with Musa or stayed behind at Red fountain to work on his fighting skills. In fact now that Sky thought about it Riven never talked about his parents.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you." Musa turned around to see the magenta haired Specialist coming back in from the balcony.

"Oh, Riven. You don't have to. I was just wondering why you looked so sad out on the balcony." Musa said moving over to make him some room on the sofa.

"I grew up in an orphanage my entire life. I placed their when I was eight on Christmas Eve. I had amnesia when I ended up their so I don't even remember my parents or the Christmases we had. The orphanage I lived in was run down and poor. They couldn't afford to give those who lived there a Christmas. One Christmas a few years ago, I learned that my parents were killed in a car crash the Christmas Eve I arrived at the orphanage, that it was a miracle I survived. When I was finally able to leave that place I thought I would finally be able to have a real Christmas but whenever the holiday came around all of the memories would come flooding back. It was too hard to celebrate Christmas." The whole room filled with silence.

"I've got to go." Riven stood and left the room. Before anyone to rush after him he took off on his leva bike.

"Oh, poor Riven." Bloom said getting up and walking to the balcony. She looked at riven as he drove off on his bike.

"I never knew Riven had it so hard during the Holidays." Stella said feeling upset. The truth was nobody did.


	2. Shopping!

"Okay girls, we need to find you some amazing dresses for the ball. Now come on this store has some of the best ball gowns in all of Magix." Stella said walking into the shop. The girls followed her in and were amazed by the dress selection. The walls were lined with dresses that were so beautiful and extravagant. The store keeper walked up to them and hoped that she could be of some service.

"Do you ladies need any help?" She asked walking up to them.

"I'm Stella Princess of Solaria and these are my friends Bloom Princess of Domino, Flora princess of Lynphea, Musa princess of Melody, Tecna Princess of Zenith and Layla Princess of Andros." Stella said introducing them to the shop keeper.

"Oh, your highnesses. These dresses won't do for a princess, come with me, I have a much better selection for you." The shopkeeper led them into the back of the store and into a dark room. She turned on the lights and Stella went crazy.

"These dresses are fabulous." Stella said grabbing at one of them.

"They are all one of a kind dresses. I hope you find them to your liking." The girls thanked the shopkeeper for her help and began browsing the selection. The dresses were much more beautiful than the ones from the front of the shop.

"What do you think about this one?" Stella asked walking out of the dressing room. She had on a long orange dress with a halter top. The dress faded from a deep orange to a bright yellow as it reached the bottom.

"It's cute, but it doesn't scream out Christmas to me." Bloom said pulling out a dress from the rack and trying it on.

"So guys…" Bloom stepped out wearing a pale blue dress. It was a sleeveless dress but it had a white fur crop top jacket that came with it. The dress like Stella's faded to white as the dress ended.

"You have to get it." Stella said as she gazed at the gown. "The color suits you perfectly Dahling. You can never go wrong with a Spella McCartney." Stella continued to go through the Racks. She knew her perfect dress was in there somewhere and she was going to find it. Bloom agreed. She liked the color and it looked like Christmas.

Musa was the next to find her gown. It was a deep scarlet dress. The sleeves were off the shoulder that ended a few inches past the elbow. It was a simple dress but the style suited Musa perfectly.

Flora's was an ivy green color with one sleeve. The skirt had a slit that went up to about mid-thigh. A white ribbon went around the waist and tied in the back.

Layla's gown was dark green. It opened in the back but had a crisscross pattern that was to die for. The skirt was also spilt to the same height. The shimmer of the dress was what really made her dress to impress.

Stella was the last to find her gown. She had tried on every gown in the store until she found the perfect one. The Dress was white halter top dress. The skirt was shorter in the front than the back but on Stella it made her look like a Christmas angel.

Meanwhile the boys were doing their shopping for their girlfriends, well everyone but Riven. He didn't want to go and the boys thought it best to leave it at that. When the boys reached down town Magix they split off to go search. Timmy went to the tech shop; Helia went to the flower shop, and Sky, Nabu and Brandon went to a few of the clothing shops to look for gifts.

"What do you think if I got Stella a cashmere scarf?" Brandon asked picking up an orange scarf from the rack.

"I don't know. I mean do you ever see Stella wear a scarf. She's real picky when it comes to clothing. I think you should get her those boots she been hinting about." Sky said pointing at the brown suede boots on the display.

"I want to Sky but they're out of my price range. Even with all my savings I wouldn't be able to afford them for her." Brandon said looking back at the scarfs.

"Brandon, I'll get them for you. You don't have to worry about paying me back or anything." Sky picked up the boots and grabbed the necklace he was looking at and placed them on the counter. Once the gifts were paid for they headed out to meet Timmy and Helia. Nabu had gone to the sports shop and said that he would meet the boys back at Red fountain.

"So Timmy did you find anything for Tecna?" Sky asked when they reached the meeting spot.

"Yup, I'm getting her a Nanobot processor. It's this analyze that can scan and process anything for you. She's going to love it. I see you boys were successful with your shopping." Timmy said looking at the shopping bag in Sky's hand.

Sky and Brandon explained what they got their girls while they waited for Helia. It was about half an hour before Helia had arrived, but when he did he had three shopping bags with him.

"Man Helia what did you get Flora, the entire flower shop?" Timmy asked as he eyed the three bags.

"One of them is her present. The other three are the gifts for the Solaria Christmas Ball. Take a look." He handed the bags over to the three boys. They took the bags and opened them. Inside them were six intricate magical ornaments.

"They're awesome Helia. This is perfect thanks." Brandon said closing up the bags. "So what did you get Flora?"

"I got her a rare orchid that she was wanting. She's going to love it." He said hopping on his Leva Bike. The rest of the boys did the same and headed back to Red fountain so they could wrap up their gifts for the girls before they arrived. They said they had a surprise they wanted to show them.


	3. Trying to spread some Christmas cheer

Musa looked stood out on the balcony in her and Tecna's room deep in thought. This Christmas was going to be memorable for Riven. She already had a surprised planned for the boy's dorms. She had tons of extra decorations from their dorm so she and the other girls were going to head over and decorate the place before the boys go home and Riven was back from his training session. Hopefully this would out Riven in the Christmas mood.

"Musa, come on we're leaving." Bloom shouted. Musa headed in and met up with the girls each of them caring a box of decorations, Stella caring two. She smiled and took one of the boxes from her before she fell and broke a nail and headed out with them.

When they reached the boys dorm they started decorating. Flora made a tree and wreaths, while Stella put up the garland and lights. Musa decorated the tree and Tecna worked her technical knowhow and made a fireplace. By the time they were done it looked like Christmas and just in time because the boys had arrived and were speechless with what the girls had done to their rooms.

"Wow, you girls really spruced up the place." Brandon said putting down the shopping bags.

"I hope those are what I think they are Snookums." Stella said pointing at the bags. Sky picked them up and placed them in the closet. Stella was now curious about whether or not Brandon got her those boots that she wanted but really she didn't care what he got her, but she really wanted those boots.

"Yes they are and no peeking." Brandon said lightly tapping her nose.

"You know I won't Snookums." Stella said jumping on his back and ruffing up his hair. Nabu walked in the door and dropped his bag at the sight of the dorm.

"Now look at this place. You girls really have out done yourselves." Nabu said wrapping his arms around Layla. Layla kissed his cheek and began talking him into revealing what he got her for Christmas.

"Look, it's snowing." Flora said setting her gaze at the window.

"Then why don't we take our lovely ladies out for a walk on this beautiful evening." Nabu suggested. The others agreed. It was a perfect evening for stroll. Musa opted out and decided to wait for Riven to show up. She wanted to see Riven's face the second he set his eyes on the decorations.

It was an hour before Riven had showed up. He was covered in sweat, a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Hey Musa, what are you doing here?" Riven asked, oblivious to the decorations around him

"Isn't it obvious Riven, what do you think about the decorations?" Musa asked a smile on her face. She was sure he was going to like it. Unfortunately she didn't get the reaction she was expecting.

"Huh, oh they're nice… I guess." He said using the towel around his neck to wipe the sweat from his face. He picked up a gym bag and left most likely to hit the showers. Musa was shocked that the decorations didn't put Riven in a jollier mood. She wasn't going to give up, she would help, but what to do.

The next day the girls and they guys decided to go out a do some Christmas caroling. Riven this time seemed a little more cooperative. They deiced that they would go to downtown Magix and carol down in the town square. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, everyone but riven. He sang during the first few carols but laid out in the ones after.

"Come on Riven just a few more." Musa said trying to drag him back in the group.

"No Musa, I'm done. I think I am going to go home." He began walking but Musa stopped him.

"Riven. Come on what's a few more carols. Aren't you having a good time?"" She asked trying not to cry.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry Musa but Christmas isn't my thing and I don't think it ever will." Riven said in his usual grouchy tone.

"Musa, it'll be alright. I think we just need to give Riven some time, you'll see." Bloom said placing a hand on the music fairy's shoulder. Musa wiped the tear the fell on her cheek and gave a smile. Why was Riven so against Christmas? Wasn't there something Musa could do to change his mind? Musa walked back to Alfea with those questions in mind. She sighed, feeling like she should just give up when an idea popped into her head. It was perfect but she couldn't do it until they got to Solaria.


	4. Putting a plan into action

Everyone was excited when they finally took off for Solaria. Stella had twelve bags with her, most of them filled with Christmas presents. The trip was quieter than expected but it gave the teens time to rest and think, considering Stella had kept most of them up the night before with her constant freaking out that she was going to forget something.

When they reached Solaria, they couldn't believe their eyes. The palace looked amazing. Stella wasn't kidding when she said that they went all out every year. Lights were hung along the balconies, garland framed the doors that were adorned with wreathes. The tapestries were changed into much more Christmassy colors. The tree in the ball room looked to be twenty feet tall, maybe taller. It was decorated with beautiful ornaments and lights. The topper was a Solarian star that shined much brighter than the ones they used on their trees. According to Stella the more powerful the wizard or fairy was who created the star, the brighter the star would shine and the one they used was created using mediocre magic as Stella called it.

"Wow Stella, you weren't kidding when you said they go all out, this place is amazing." Bloom said unable to take her eyes off the tree.

"I told you. Come on I'll show you your rooms. The boys are staying the west wing and we girls are staying in the east wing." Stella said leading them up a large winding staircase. They walked the hallway until they came to six doors three facing east, three facing west. Each door had a wreath and nutcracker soldier to the sides.

"These are our rooms, the boys just need to go back down the hall and take a left. Go down the third hall and your rooms are down there." The boys followed her directions and went off to their rooms to get ready for the ball.

"Okay, girls let's get ready the ball is in two hours and we have a lot of work to do." Stella grabbed her bag and dumped out the contents which was all make-up and hair products. The girls showered and Stella did their hair and make-up. She finished just in time because the ball was starting. They met the boys at the staircase shocking them with their beauty.

"Wow, girls you look stunning." The girls smiled and took their boyfriends hands. they made their way to the ball, excited.

"Princess Bloom of Domino and Prince Sky of Eraklyon." the Harold said, doing the other introductions.

"Princess Flora of Lynphea and Sir Helia."

"Princess Musa of Melody and Sir Riven"

"Princess Layla and Sir Nabu of Andros."

"Our very own Princess Stella of Solaria and Sir Brandon of Eraklyon." Once all of the introductions were done the Ball began. Musa thought that this would be the perfect time to put her plan into action. Riven had walked out onto the balcony in need of some fresh air.

"Hey Riven, can we talk?" Musa walked over and sat down next to him.

"Sure." He seemed upset. Musa placed her head on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"Riven, I wanted to sing you something. Whenever I'm upset I write songs or play with my instruments and this sort of came to my mind." Musa began to sing and Riven listened tentatively to every word.

_You aren't alone-written by ME_

_When you were young you sat by the window _

_And waited for Santa to come_

_You were so excited you stayed up all night_

_But Santa had never arrived_

_Not a present was opened or under the tree_

_And you wondered if he just forgot_

_But as the years passed you began to feel lonely_

_And Christmas was left in the dust_

_The tears would fall again each year_

_As Christmas came to town_

_You walked down the streets_

_With your hands in your pockets _

_And told Christmas stop coming around_

_So Christmas stopped coming to town_

_As you grew older nothing had changed_

_As least that is what you had thought_

_But in truth this year Christmas was different_

_But you couldn't care in the least_

_The tears would fall again each year_

_As Christmas came to town_

_You walked down the streets_

_With your hands in your pockets _

_And told Christmas stop coming around_

_So Christmas stopped coming to town_

_For first time in years it was Christmas _

_And a smile had shown on your face_

_Cause you knew this year it was different_

_This year you aren't alone_

_No tears would fall again this year_

_As Christmas came to town_

_You walked down the streets_

_With your hands in your pockets _

_And told Christmas keep coming around_

_So Christmas kept coming to town_

_Christmas was coming to town_

Riven stood and left without saying a word. A tear had stood in his eye. He made his way through the ballroom and up to his room, locking the door behind him. Musa sat on the bench out on the balcony a tear falling down her face. 'It didn't work' she thought. She dried her eyes and walked back in hoping that she could have a good time.

"Hey Musa, you alright? I saw Riven run in here but he left before I had the chance to talk to him." Brandon asked still holding on to Stella.

"Yeah, he um… said he needed to get something from his room." She lied. She walked away to the powder room. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'I look awful.' She thought. Her make-up was smeared and her dress was wrinkled stains from her tears on the skirt. She opened her clutch and fixed up her make-up the best she could. As she was fixing her lipstick the door bolted opened an Stella appeared. Musa jumped making her lipstick fly across her face.

"Man Stella, a little warning next time." Musa said wiping the lipstick off.

"Sorry but I was worried about you. You've been in here a long time. You okay?" Stella walked over to the mirror and checked herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just needed to freshen myself up." Musa lied. She knew that is she told Stella the truth, she would rip Riven apart. Stella walked back out to the ball, leaving Musa alone once again in the powder room. Musa took a few deep breaths , opened the door and got the surprise of her life.


	5. A complete misunderstanding

When Musa opened the door, she saw him standing on the dance floor, looking around for what had to be her. She slowly walked out and toward him, unsure of what she was walking into. When it came to Riven it was like waking blind folded into a booby trapped room, you were never sure what was going to happen, but that's one of the things Musa liked about Riven. He wasn't predictable like most guys were. She looked at him and for those brief few seconds the only one she saw was Riven. It was like the entire room had gone dark and everyone else had vanished, a single spot light shining on the two of them.

When she opened her eyes she realized that she was now standing in front of him. She had subconsciously walked to him; she didn't even realize she was walking at the time. He looked at her a blank expression on his face. She had a small smile on her but looked down letting the smile fade. She still wasn't sure what to expect. Was he about to blow up in her face? Tell her that it would be best to have some time apart? She looked up and Riven began to speak.

"Musa, look I—"But Musa cut him off before he could say anything else. She already knew what he was going to say. She thought it would be best if she said it. it would make things a lot easier for the both of them.

"Riven, I understand and I think you are right. It's best if we took a break from each other for now." A tear fell from her eyes as she ran off. Riven just stood there shocked at what she had said. He ran after Musa but lost her in the crowd of people. He had to talk to her. He had to make things right. As he worked his way through the crowd he was cut off by Stella and the others.

"Riven! You are the most inconsiderate, rudest jerk I have ever met!" Stella shouted crossing her arms and turning away from him, not wanting to look at his face.

"How could you do that Musa? All she wanted to do was give you a good Christmas." Bloom said anger in her eyes. The other girls were just too disgusted to say anything.

"Well I hope you're happy with what you've done because I highly doubt Musa's ever going to talk to you again." Flora spoke. The girls turned and walked away. 'Man' Riven thought. 'I have to find the boys, now!' Riven ran to where he last saw the other hoping to find one of them. When he reached the tree He saw Helia and Flora. He walked over to them hoping that Flora hadn't gotten to him already.

"Helia, Man I need to talk to you pronto." He said nearly out of breath.

"Um… Sure." Helia whispered something into Flora's ear, she nodded and walked off with riven back out on the balcony here it was bit quieter ad talked. After quite a bit of explaining Helia understood what had happened and offered his advice.

"So Musa thinks you were going to break up with her because of her attempts to get you in the holiday spirit huh? Well I think the best thing to do is try and explain it to her. Don't start blaming anybody. Just tell her that it was a misunderstanding. I'm sure she'll understand." Helia said getting up and walking back to Flora leaving Riven to think about what he had said.

Helia was right. All he had to do was explain that it was all a misunderstanding. Riven stood and ran back in and began to make his way through the crown and towards the girls rooms. He had to talk to Musa before it was too late, but when he got inside he was not prepared for what he saw.


	6. A very Merry Christmas

Riven walked in, making his way through the crowd when he saw her kissing some other guy. They weren't even broken up for an hour and already she had another guy. They broke apart and riven grabbed ahold of her wrist bringing her outside. She struggled most of the way until he finally let go.

"Riven, what are you doing?" She yelled rubbed her sore wrist.

"We need to talk." He said taking a breath and calming down.

"OK then speak. What's going on with you? I thought you wanted us to break up?" She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Musa, I never wanted to break up. I don't know where you got that from but what I was going to say in there was I'm sorry. This past week all you've been trying to do his help me not feel alone during the Holidays and your song helped a lot. When I just walked away, I needed to think. I went up to my room and realized that I had been a jerk to you. I love you Musa and thank you." He walked closer to her and out his hands around her waist. She placed her on his neck and they closed the space between them. It started off as a small kiss but turned into a soft lingering kiss. He pulled her in closer, not each of the girls picked up one of the red boxes, identical in size and shape from around the tree. The boys also picked six boxes that were wrapped in green paper the same size as the ones the girls had chosen. Inside the boxes were the same things, intricate, magical ornaments.

"You boys got these didn't you?" Bloom asked

"Helia did actually." Brandon replied closing up his box.

"Flora got ours for us. She went to buy Helia's present and got them for us." Stella said looking at the ornament. Each ornament was a clear orb with a shimmering fog that swirled. The color was different for each person. Stella's was orange, Blooms blue. Musa's was red and Tecna's was purple. Flora's was pink and Layla's was an aqua color. It was the same for the boy's dark blue for sky green for Brandon, dark purple for Riven and gold for Timmy. Nabu had a purple gold mix but Helia's was the most beautiful of all. His shined every color.

The night grew old and the Ball died down. The room cleared and the girls and their boyfriends retired for the night. Stella was the first to wake the next morning. She jumped from her bed and ran in and out of everybody's room waking them.

"Come on Snookums, wake up. It's Christmas!" Stella shouted throwing a pillow in his face.

"Okay, I'm up. Come o lets go down stairs." Stella ran out the door excited to open presents. Everyone was down stairs sitting in one of the common rooms, a large stack of presents sitting on the glass table in front of them.

"Okay shall we open gifts now?" Flora asked, her body curled into Helia's chest, a mug in her hands.

"Yes lets." With that said they all dug into the pile pulling out gifts and exchanging them. Bloom smiled at the necklace Sky had given her. It was a beautiful gold chain with a pendent of a blue stone in the shape of a heart handing from it. She had gotten Sky a brand new boomerang, one with heat seeker technology so he would never miss his target, not that he ever did, but as extra insurance.

Stella got the brown suede boots she wanted. She got Brandon a new jacket in red and white. It fit him well and made him look extra hunky, as she put it. Layla got a new wave board, which she was excited to try out. For Nabu she got him the same thing. He said he always wanted one after his last one got taken out to sea during a bad storm. Flora got her orchid, when she more than loved. She got Helia a new personalized sketch book and a set of art supplies. Tecna liked the Nanobot processor. She got Timmy a new palm top with a whole bunch of new software and stuff.

Musa held in her hands the gift Riven had gotten her. It was a small rectangular box wrapped in red paper, a gold ribbon tied around it. Carefully she undid the ribbon and ore the paper revealing the velvet jewelry box. She opened it to see he most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. It was a silver bracelet with several charms going around it. Two were music notes; one was the shape of a guitar. The last charm was a bit bigger than the others. It was a large heart with "M&R 4EVER" on the inside.

"Thank you Riven. It's beautiful." She said placing it on her wrist. She grabbed the box that was sitting on the table and handed it to him. The box was quite large and heavy. He took it from her and opened it removing a helmet.

"The helmet has a built in communication system and GPS." She said pointing out how to activate them. He smiled. It was great.

"Thanks Musa. I've needed a new helmet." He said kissing her cheek. To everyone this was a great Christmas. Riven no longer felt alone and he knew he never would be. The rest of the day was spent outside in the snow. The air filled with laughter and cheer.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!wanting to let her go.

When they finally did pull apart, they stood in silence for a moment. Musa smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Riven, I'm sorry too, I just jumped to conclusions and that guy, he saw me crying and he asked me to dance. He kissed me but the entire time all I thought about was you. I love you too Riven and no one else." She kissed his cheek and they walked back in.

Stella smiled when she saw that they were back together again. 'For once Riven actually did something right.' She thought. The rest of the night they enjoyed the ball. When it was time to get a present


	7. Author Note

**HEY LOYAL READERS!**

**Well I hope you are all having a happy Holiday. This story is finished and I am working on a new one called Change of Plans. The first two chapters should be posted tonight. It's a Flora Helia fanfic. I am also getting ready to work on another one. The summary for it is as follows:**

Everything has been peaceful for the Winx and Specialists that is until Flora and Helia go missing and a new threat has appeared. What have they done to the two of them and will they be able to stop him?

**So far I have the first paragraph but I am I have a contest to propose. Tell me what you think the new threats name should be and his powers. The winner will get and OC of their choosing Fairy/Specialist/Witch in my story. All submissions are due by the 31****st**** of December and the winner will be picked by then. Please put your submissions in the format before and send them in reviews. Thanks! **

**Format for submissions**

**Name:**

**Power:**

**If your submission is chosen-**

**Choose one: FAIRY/SPECILAIST/WITCH**

**Name:**

**Enchantix/ disenchantix Outfit (Wink and Witch ONLY)/Sword and gem color (Specialists ONLY):**

**Powers:**


End file.
